Amelioration
by E.S.mangalover
Summary: He had failed to die and was now forced to live, but what was there to live for? The answer appears in the form of a pink-haired kunoichi.


Chapter 1

All characters and rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: Hello all! I just finished my college courses and I plan to get back into the groove of writing during my break. While I continue working on Rebirth and Reverberations, I wanted to publish the first chapter of a new story that features two of my favorite characters. Updates on this story will be sporadic as the main focus is on my other stories and I've been using this story to cope with my anxiety. I'm really excited to share the first chapter with everyone and I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

A vibrant scarlet filled his vision as the metallic scent engulfed him. Frantically, he surveyed the scene, searching for the source of the nauseous odor. But all that awaited him were stark walls coated in the blood-red hue he had come to loathe. Boxed in, he moved toward the walls, the shiny glint from the paint compelling him forward. Unconsciously, his fingertips brushed against the supposed paint. Surprise and revulsion invaded him as his fingertips were greeted by the sticky substance. The source of the noxious scent was coming from the walls. Stepping back, he stumbled over an unknown object. Nimble as he was, he couldn't prevent his inevitable collapse. Though the revelation of what caused his fall appeared to immobilize him. Familiar faces swam around him as he found himself surrounded by the bloody corpses of his clan.

He did this.

A slight tremble raked through him as he moved to disengage himself from the lifeless corpses of his clan. As he attempted to escape, he felt a hand grasp his arm, pulling him down into the mound. Panic filled him as he struggled to break free. Where was the damn strength he was proud of? As he continued to struggle, he felt more arms reach for him. He tried to fight, but the force in which he was dragged down prevented him from escaping. The sound of his erratic heartbeat filled his ears. Tears blurred his vision as he felt a hand grab his eyes. His sharingan spun to life at the eminent threat, but there was nothing he could do. He had single handedly killed them all.

Otō-san, Okaa-san…

Their blood would forever stain his hands. Fatigued overcame him as he felt himself slowly begin to suffocate under the corpses. The hands that had pulled him underneath appeared to release him as he resigned himself to the inevitable. Death was his only recourse. His sight began to fade as the familiar emptiness cradled him in its embrace.

"Itachi-san."

The faint call of his name stirred him, but the weight of his eyelids prevented him from seeking out the source.

"Itachi."

It was getting louder, but also familiar. Brows furrowed as he attempted to break free from the abyss he had gladly succumbed to. Wearily, he forced himself to wake. As his eyelids slowly fluttered open, the images that haunted him appeared to scatter. The blur of colors and shapes did not surprise him. It was the price of having the sharingan. Hazy shapes filled his impaired vision as he barely made out the familiar surroundings of the hospital room. A flash of pink alerted him to another's presence. Recognizing there was only one kunoichi that was notorious for her odd coloring, he called out her name.

"Sakura-san."

The grogginess of his voice hinted at his need for water. She appeared to anticipate this as a blurred item came into view. Reaching for the glass, he greedily drank the cool liquid, enjoying the sensation as the water pacified his parched throat.

"Are you alright?" He heard the soft creak of his bed. The scent of sandalwood and jasmine tantalized him, alerting him to the woman's proximity. Fixating his gaze in her general direction, he remained silent. Although he had slowly become used to her presence, he was hesitant to reveal anything. Years of physically suppressing his inner turmoil disabled him from expressing himself. Especially to someone he barely knew.

He heard her sigh as his silence left her question unanswered. A faint glow had him tensing as he realized she was here for their routine procedure. Easily, he closed his eyes as he allowed her chakra to invade his system. After Sasuke's failed attempt to kill him, the death he had longed for was delayed once more. From what he had gathered, the extent of his battle with Sasuke had drained them completely. Both were unsuccessful in fulfilling their goal, resulting in his current situation. Apparently the hokage had collected intel about their inevitable fight. She had sent out a few of her ninja, including her apprentice, to be on standby for the outcome. In her words, "she would be damned if she allowed two idiots kill themselves over a deliberate misunderstanding. Especially when Konoha owed their continued existence to one." Tsunade's words still rang in the back of his mind. That was a month ago and since then he was confined to this hospital room with the threat of bodily harm if he did not allow himself to fully recover. It did not help that he was separated from Sasuke. His only source for information regarding his younger brother was the very woman who was healing him. Although even she was unable to secure answers for him as his otouto had refused her assistance, forcibly confining himself in another room as he pondered over the revelation of his brother's actions. A part of him wished he could speak to him, but he knew any attempt would fall on deaf ears. No matter the reason, he had killed their parents and that was an act that he could never forgive himself for.

His musings were broken as Sakura finished her healing. The cool sensation that alleviated the strain on his eyes pulsed in his mind. The pain was momentarily dulled by her chakra as he allowed himself to open his eyes. Everything appeared to be out of focus, but a few distinct lines were clearer than before. Minutely surprised, he immediately squashed the hope of regaining his sight.

"How is your vision?" The question was scripted, one he had to continually answer after each session.

"There are faint lines." It was the most he ever said. His refusal to elaborate at first frustrated the woman in their initial meeting, but she had slowly adapted to his limited responses. She no longer pushed for more answers or stomped angrily out of the room, muttering her favorite phrase of "idiotic martyr." He was irritated at that epithet, but it bemused him as well. The name he had built for himself caused many to shy away from his intimidating countenance. Hearing someone curse at him albeit indirectly, was refreshing.

"It's a start. I also did a quick scan of your lungs. The disease you were suffering from has been fully treated. You can begin to train again."

Her words relieved a tension he did not realize had settled over him since his confinement to the bed. The thought of being able to move and regain the muscle he was sure to have lost, excited him.

Sensing his excitement, Sakura couldn't help the small smile that danced on her lips. Since she had first encountered Itachi, he rarely showed any emotion. Even when she was able to save him, she recalled the flicker of disappointment that had quickly disappeared from his eyes, leaving behind the solemn façade of feigned indifference. She knew he had wanted to die, but she agreed with her shishou. To let the two remaining Uchiha members kill themselves was reckless and unnecessary. Especially after learning what Itachi had and continued to do to protect Konoha. When she had first stumbled across the scrolls, she was shocked at the contents, but it was immediately replaced with a profound pain for Itachi. She easily remembered the tears that had streamed down her cheeks as she realized the extent he had gone to protect Konoha. Purposely playing the villain when he was their savior. It was unlikely Sasuke would be able to accept that reality though. The thought of her teammate caused another pain to blossom as he still refused to see her and Naruto. His self-imposed isolation was going on for a month now and it was only through shishou's continued healing sessions with the boy that she was able to gain some sort of information. Although the latest tidbit sparked a newfound hope, one that she was planning to share with Itachi.

"Before you are allowed to train, you are scheduled for a surgery later this afternoon. After you recover, which should take about two days, Tsunade-sama will clear you for discharge. However, we need your consent first."

Intrigued but also fatigued at the thought of being confined to his bed once more, he quietly waited for her to elaborate. Sensing his silent question, Sakura muttered a sigh before elaborating.

"It's an eye transplant. Sasuke has agreed. His eyesight has been deteriorating as well. When Tsunade mentioned this operation, he consented. It is your decision now."

Itachi paused as he contemplated the situation. An opportunity to regain his sight. Something he thought near impossible, yet his ailment that haunted him was also gone. Could this be an opportunity for him to restart? A flash of his nightmare from earlier, filled his mind. The blood and bodies…clutching his hands he tried to compose himself, but the barrage of his past invaded him. How could he think about restarting when he still had not atoned for his crime? His grip tightened as he could feel the marks forming in his skin from his fingernails. Consumed by his thoughts, he was surprised when he felt a hand caress his.

"It's okay Itachi." The simple reassurance was accompanied by a slight squeeze before she removed her hand. Rising from her place on the bed, her eyes lingered on him. A sense of relief filled her as he appeared to be momentarily distracted from his demons. She knew her healing abilities could only extend to the physical, but she refused to give up on him. He deserved a chance to live after everything he had undergone, and she would make sure he realized it. "Think about it. I will be back in an hour for your answer."

Itachi followed the woman's movement before the sound of the door shutting confirmed her absence. Raising his hand, he felt the lingering warmth from her touch. He did not understand her reason for comforting him, but the solace he found in her words and touch was enough to clear his mind and contemplate his decision.

Which would it be, penance or salvation?

* * *

The sound of rustling papers filled the room as the lone figure hunched over the files spread out on the mahogany desk. Reaching for a pen, she quickly jotted a few notes before turning back to the thick medical textbook. Verdant eyes scanned the familiar lines she had come to memorize the last few weeks. When Itachi had acquiesced to the surgery, a sliver of hope blossomed in her. Maybe he was starting to realize his right to live, but his listless eyes said otherwise. Unknowingly, she gripped her pen tighter, a sight fissure appeared in the clear casing. She knew he rarely showed his feelings, let alone spoke about his mental demons, but the first step in healing was admitting his pain. The question was how?

Throwing her pen in frustration, she watched as the instrument bounced against the desk's surface before rolling to a stop. A tired sigh filled the quiet room as she dragged her fingertips against her scalp. The slight pain temporarily relieved the throbbing headache that had amassed from the cumulating stress. Pulling the black band that secured her bun, she watched as a pink cascade of hair surrounded her. The slight scent of sandalwood revealed the semi-damp hair she had roughly tied back instead of allowing to air dry. Another contributor to her pounding headache. Using her fingers to brush out the slight knots, she contemplated cutting the locks, but a part of her cherished the longer length as it reminded her of happier times. One that was not riddled with death, war, and blood. Ironic since her job as a medic forced her to confront the very things she had come to loathe throughout her career as a shinobi. Glancing at the clock, she pursed her lips at the time. Half an hour before the surgery and the opportunity to see her former teammate.

A few memories of Sasuke drifted in her mind, some good, most bad. After discovering Itachi's and Sasuke's bodies, a dull pain filled her as she had worked tirelessly to save them both. In that moment, she was reminded of the love she had for him that had diminished since his defection from Konoha. Her success in saving him appeared to be wasted as he purposely isolated himself from both of his former teammates. Even though she had managed to rid her feelings for him, the rejection still pained her. It was a feeling she was used to associating with Sasuke. Lost in her ponderings, she didn't hear the slight knock on her door. It wasn't long before the door was flung opened, as the intruder revealed themselves.

Pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes could only mean Ino. The annoyance in her stance appeared to radiate off her as Sakura allowed herself to stretch before sitting properly in her chair. Tiredly, she called out her favorite nickname for her best friend.

"Pig."

A blonde brow rose at the childhood name that she was ready to rebuke, but she could feel Sakura's weariness. Huffing, she walked towards her best friend before placing a silk wrapped bundle in front of her. A flicker of light appeared in her green eyes that were dulled by the dark circles that had become a permanent feature of Sakura's appearance. Shaking her head, Ino glared at the pink haired woman.

"You look like hell." The blonde's observation was easily brushed aside as Sakura could only agree with Ino. An aromatic scent lulled her to the silk parcel. Removing the cloth, she was touched at the sight of the polished bento. Beaming at Ino, she removed the lacquer lid, revealing her favorites: tempura, salmon, and even a few pieces of dango. Mouth already watering, she reached for the tempura, already salivating at thought of its crunchy texture, softened by the sweet sauce.

Ino watched her friend savoring the bento her mother had prepared for her. She knew Sakura was overexerting herself. Without her parents to berate her, the only one who could call Sakura out of the hospital was Tsunade and even then, she was busy dealing with the ramifications of Itachi's and Sasuke's return to the village. Mentally patting herself on the back for feeding her childhood friend, Ino pulled up a chair and stole a sweet potato tempura that she allowed herself to indulge in from time to time.

"When was the last time you went home?" Sakura paused as she wondered about that herself. She assumed it was roughly 5 days, no more than 7. She was lucky her office had a comfortable sofa and a small bathroom. It was honestly her second home. Already sensing the answer would just irritate her, Ino sighed before she flatly said, "Thank goodness I gave you cacti instead of flowers. They would've died by now."

Sheepishly, Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Reaching for the water, she took a sip before replying, "You know me too well. I've been busy with paperwork and patients. Plus, I have a surgery in less than half an hour."

Leaning back against the chair, Ino folded her arms as she appraised her workaholic friend. "Are you even in the right condition to take on a surgery?" A glare was her response as Sakura easily replied, "I'm fine."

Rolling her eyes at Sakura's favorite lie, Ino examined nails as she asked, "So I'm assuming he agreed?" The relieved smile that greeted her, confirmed Ino's suspicion. Ever since the two Uchiha were brought back, Sakura was bending backwards to ensure they returned to full health. What Ino didn't expect was how invested her friend has become in healing Itachi. If it was Sasuke, she could understand, but Itachi was an enigma to them. Biting her lip, Ino observed her friend once more. She still had the smile, but it was smaller than before. Faint lines appeared between her brows as she could see Sakura getting lost in whatever thought that had randomly manifested during their conversation. She was willing to bet her life it most likely involved Itachi.

She was never known for holding back her words. Frowning, Ino asked, "Why are you so invested in him?" The question surprised Sakura as she blinked a few times before processing the inquiry. Settling back into her chair, she fiddled with her unbound locks. "I just want him to realize he deserves a chance to live. Reading his file and what he was assigned to do…it hurts Pig." Releasing the few strands of hair she was playing with, she clutched at her chest as the familiar pain reappeared. Details from his mission filled her mind, intensifying the sensation. "No one should be forced to endure all of that. You can tell it has badly affected him. Each time I look at him, I just keep thinking about what he went through. I want to help him. Is that foolish?"

Her confession was genuine, that Ino was sure of. Brushing aside her bangs, a saddened expression colored her features. "No, it's not. I didn't understand your dedication to helping him. At first, I had assumed it was related to Sasuke, but hearing your explanation, it makes sense. You always had a soft heart under your explosive temper. Just remember, there is only so much you can do if a person refuses to allow himself to heal." The surprisingly wise words surprised Sakura, but she was a bit indignant at the comment about Sasuke.

"It has nothing to do with Sasuke." The pointed tone was easily waved away by Ino. "I know you are over him forehead, but he's still your teammate and I know for a fact you would do anything to help him. That includes saving his brother. Although my other explanation was you had fallen for Itachi. I mean look at him." A lascivious expression danced across Ino's features as Sakura felt a heated blush blossom on her cheeks. Reaching for her water, she quickly finished the glass, causing her friend to cackle at her reaction.

"So, you aren't immune to Itachi's looks. I was worried after Sasuke you had renounced all men." A giggle erupted from her friend as Sakura's blush grew fiercer. "Shut up, Pig. Besides nothing will happen." Sakura's attempt to end the conversation wasn't lost on Ino. Shaking her head, Ino rose from her seat. "You never know Forehead. Good luck with the surgery. Make sure you head home after, otherwise I'll get Tsunade involved."

The threat caused Sakura to groan before nodding her head. Waving goodbye to her friend, she easily twisted her hair into the makeshift bun. Securing her locks, Sakura reached for her notes. Briefly scanning her comments, she moved to change into her scrubs. It wasn't going to be a long surgery, but it was a complicated one. Gripping her notes, Sakura finished changing before turning to leave her office. Hopefully by the end of today, Itachi and Sasuke would be able to see again.

* * *

This time, he was greeted by darkness. It was different from his typical nightmares but a nightmare nevertheless. Unwilling to endure another bad dream, he forced himself to awaken. However, nothing changed. He was still surrounded by darkness. A sliver of panic welled in him. He recalled agreeing to the surgery, but did he ultimately lose his sight? Shakily, he forced himself to touch his eyes. The soft sensation of a cloth alerted him that his eyes were currently bound. Most likely by bandages. This realization calmed him, although a part of him was still anxious about the outcome. Tempted to take off the bandages himself to confirm or deny his fears, he was halted by the sound of the door opening. The sound of heels clicked against the floor. Once again, sandalwood and jasmine filled his senses.

"Sakura-san."

A soft smile appeared as Sakura observed the man. Although he appeared thinner than when they had first brought him in, the slight coloring in his pale skin indicated he was recovering. Tsunade had informed her that the surgery was a success on Sasuke's end. Apparently, he was so enthralled that he had said thank you to her shishou. Hopefully Itachi would be as pleased. Stepping forward, she sat on his bed, a familiar action she had repeated throughout the last month.

"Hai. It's been two days since the surgery. We can finally remove the bandages. I'm going to start slowly, but make sure you keep your eyes closed. Once the bandages are off, slowly open your eyes so you can adjust to your surroundings." Sensing he would abide by her instructions, Sakura leaned towards Itachi. The close proximity to the man caused her heart to race as she silently cursed her friend for mentioning Itachi's looks. She was very aware of him. Maybe more than she should be. Berating her lack of professionalism, Sakura forced herself to focus on her task at hand. Gently, she untied the binds before she slowly unwound the wrappings.

As Itachi felt the gauze thinning, he forced himself to remain composed. He would not be optimistic, not until he saw the results of the surgery. However, the hope that had blossomed in his chest slowly began to take over. As the final piece of gauze was removed, he felt a slight pressure on his eyes. The familiar sensation of Sakura's chakra invaded his system as he could sense her chakra slowly engulfing his eyes.

"Everything looks good." Although her comment appeared to be for herself, he could sense the relief hidden in her words. As her chakra was dispelled, he patiently waited for her to take off the cotton pads that were pressed over his eyes.

"Alright Itachi, slowly begin to open your eyes." Sensing his eyes were no longer hindered by any other wrappings, he followed her instructions. Controlling himself, he gradually lifted his eyelids. The brightness blinded him, but it was a welcomed change from the darkness he had become used. Blinking a few times, he was worried as everything in his sight still appeared blurry. But as a few minutes passed, his vision began to focus. The outline of the chair began to fill in with stark details. The extent in which he could make out the wears in the leather and the slight scratches on the wood shocked him.

"What do you see?" Breaking his concentration on the chair, Itachi turned his curious gaze onto the woman before him. Soft pink strands framed her heart shaped face, as bright green eyes waited for his answer. Enraptured by her vibrant coloring that spoke to her namesake flower, he unconsciously leaned forward as he continued his appraisal of the woman before him. She looked like the embodiment of spring, and he found it difficult for himself to stop his assessment of the woman. Minutes passed as Itachi observed a slight flush of pink blossom on her porcelain skin. Enchanted, he unconsciously moved to touch her cheek. Soft was his first thought, warm was his second. Savoring the contact, he almost missed the faint blush deepen in color.

"Itachi-san."

The sound of his name broke him from his observation as he realized his forwardness. Immediately withdrawing his hand, he muttered a brief apology. A slight awkwardness settled between the two, but Sakura merely shook her head, forcing herself to calm her heated cheeks.

"I'm assuming your eyesight is better than before? Although usually when someone sees my odd coloring they are more aghast. Anyway, the surgery was a success for both of you. Tsunade will stop by later to discuss your discharge. Until then, rest and do not use your sharingan." Although she appeared composed, Itachi could sense the rambling interjected between her warning. He acquiesced his head as a sign of compliance to her demands. Pleased by his acceptance, Sakura couldn't help the smile that danced on her lips.

"I'm happy for you, Itachi-san."

Once again, he was captured by her unusual coloring as a bright smile lit up her features and easily warmed the room. He watched as she rose from the bed, her red qipao top revealed the soft curve of her breast, before disappearing behind the black obi that embraced her small waist. A traditional doctor's coat concealed most of her form, indicating her status as a medic. The moment she left, he couldn't help but notice how dull the room appeared without her presence. Although the memory of her bright smile caused a soft ache in his chest. Brushing aside the sensation, he took in his surroundings, memorizing every detail as he exploited his regained eyesight.


End file.
